


Slow-er burn

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Aku (Samurai Jack) - Freeform, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Bar, Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Freeform, But he's also Imortal, Curses, Demencia does not appear, Demons, Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) - Freeform, Flug is Human, Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), M/M, Mojo jojo (Super Powerpuff Girls), Neither does 5.0.5, OCs - Freeform, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Flug sold his soul in July, 14th of 1972. And therefore he died on this same date.The doctor doesn’t age. He’s more like an empty shell allowed to follow the path of a Litch king such as the eldritch demon called Black Hat - Therefore… over the years, he got used to being by said creature's side.Since his first day to this exact moment, Flug tried to learn by heart his boss unusual routine and tastes - sure, sometimes he would anger the employer because of trivial things, but sometimes he would also please the man with other minimalist actions.For example...Flug knew how Black Hat liked his morning cup of coffee because he has been watching, memorizing and making the man a cup of it while doing his own.For over 38 years.





	Slow-er burn

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still editing my other stories.  
> But I have an undying love for One-Shots.
> 
> I wrote this piece at the end of 2018 (as well as other 3 other stories), but I never have time to edit, beta check and so on.
> 
> As I have time, I will continue to update them.

 

 

A few things happen quite frequently at the mansion.

 

Black Hat yelling at Demencia to vanish from his sigh.

 

Black Hat yelling at 5.0.5. to go  _ die _ .

 

And Black Hat yelling at Dr. Flug for nothing specific, because instead of working the man was doing something else. Like drinking coffee, taking a bath, eating or sleeping. Perfectly normal things for a human to do when necessary - but Flug knew it was just Black Hat’s instincts telling him to scare the shit out of the doctor before he gets too comfy.

 

Flug sold his soul in July, 14th of 1972. And therefore he died on this same date.

 

Flug doesn’t  _ age _ . He’s more like an empty shell allowed to follow the path of a Litch king such as the eldritch demon called Black Hat - Therefore… over the years, he got used to being by said creature's side.

 

Since his first day to this exact moment, Flug tried to  _ learn by heart _ his boss unusual routine and tastes - sure, sometimes he would anger the employer because of trivial things, but sometimes he would also please the man with other minimalist actions. 

 

The scientist decided he would be happier with this “rest-of-life” bullshit If he could make himself  _ useful _ , like obeying Black Hat’s orders, but also… delivering a few unsaid wishes and fulfilling unasked helps  _ too _ .

 

For example...

 

Flug knew how Black Hat liked his morning cup of coffee because he has been watching, memorizing and making the man a cup of it while doing his own.

 

_ For over 38 years. _

 

Thanks to the time spent paying attention to this kind of things and - mainly also - to his boss, Flug got to know Black Hat better.

 

The weather outside of the mansion could tell (like a  _ forecast) _ the mood of the eldritch - which eased and helped Flug’s own decisions sometimes.

 

When the weather was  _ awful _ , it was raining or  _ pouring _ outside with thunders and loud screeches of monsters flying over the clouds, it would mean Black Hat’s mood was  _ good _ . When the day was clean and people were happily playing in the park near the mansion - those days meant trouble and even more stress.

 

Flug got used to it eventually. So, for him, nothing was too hard to deal with.

 

Their lives… though…  _ changed _ over the years.

 

Demencia disappeared during a mission and no one ever had news of her again. 5.0.5 died of degenerative disease - consequence caused by something used in his creation. Almost all the robots were sold because the money was short during a period of a commercial drop.

 

Black Hat was even more grumpy because he needed to work even more to raise their economy back up and it was also making Flug cry in stress - making their hurry end in unproductivity.

 

They were not fine. They needed to slow down a bit.

 

So they draw a limit for commissions and orders.

 

At least, this way, Flug could work without going insane or dying over malnutrition, tiredness or something likewise.

 

However It worked, the scientist still felt like he wasn't being too close… wasn't  _ pleasing _ Black Hat enough. He tried his best to fulfill the orders as quickly as possible and, while doing It, he also kept trying to invest in their little to nothing interaction.

 

Every day, Flug would wake up in the morning and looks outside his windows. He would do the path depending on the weather of the day. After preparing his needed coffee, he’d drink it all the way from the kitchen to the  _ office _ , where, every single day, he would stop in front of its door with a second cup in hands. He wouldn’t need to knock, it would open with just a small low call of his boss nickname.

 

Black Hat would be there, a serious expression in the face, looking the scientist from above and demanding answers. 

 

Flug would only blink, tired - never really in the mood to argue - and give the man his beverage.

 

He would listen to a low thank growl. Then, he would finally start his chores - be it in the lab, in the kitchen, in the laundry or outside the mansion.

 

It was the most casual experience he could get, and somehow he enjoys doing it nonetheless - Even if Black Hat never really demanded him to do it. It’s just that… honestly,  Flug spent so many years under the watchful and dictatorial eyes of the eldritch demon that he didn’t feel like he lived for his  _ own _ anymore. 

 

One day he just stopped aging. He assumed he had become immortal because of Black Hat, and, therefore, he also assumed he wasn’t allowed to leave the villain’s side because of it.

 

Even after 5.0.5’s death.

 

Even after Demencia’s sudden disappearance.

 

Flug kept his daily routine - because he was doomed to it.

 

Glued, chained by a miserable  _ contract _ . Like a forced marriage (as Flug laughs to himself sometimes in distress.)

 

Black Hat couldn’t deal with new beings living inside the mansion - except for Flug, who did his job and  _ more _ . (And a few robots that make the housekeeper chores)

 

They were  _ alone _ for more than 17 years already.

 

… He might as well spoil the little dependency Black Hat had built in him, right?

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Flug has no  _ intimate _ friends, but he does talk with people in the cashier of the SpaceShip Store (The place that sells all kinds of scientistic shit he needs for his researches), and a few dealers on the Black Market. Inside coffee shops and even in the streets, he would chat happily to anyone without even knowing the person’s name.

 

Sometimes, Black Hat was hidden in his shadow and he  _ knew _ it. Sometimes he wasn’t, and Flug would curiously question himself if something wrong happened.

 

After the fall of his aircraft on the roof of the mansion, the scientist never  _ dated _ again. Mainly because of what happened in the first 4 years of employment. 

 

He met a  _ guy _ . Which Flug for sure was only using to de-stress from work. For Christ's sake, he wanted to get  _ laid _ , alright? Being a workaholic and a villain 24/7 is really stressful. 

 

But, whenever he tried to do the dirty with that drunk bad boy’s vibe tall broody guy he met in a bar, somehow tattoos all over his body would show - preventing and hurting the man’s touch every time he got near his naked skin. 

 

After that, all the guys and women Flug found interest in and felt like they also were half-willing to engage in sexual activities with the scientist -  _ died right after a few make-out sections and before Flug could actually try anything _ .

 

Flug likes to think it’s a curse rather than Black Hat himself presenting the  _ action _ and trying to push people away from his employee. The idea of his boss actually seeing Flug’s flushed and excited state going all fours or kneeling down to suck another guy’s dick was too much for him to even think about.

 

Sighing, while drinking a cup of freshly made coffee, Flug shook his head to get rid of the weird thoughts and looked up at his agenda to start his day.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-  

 

Not every day was calm, there were times when Black Hat and Flug would fight.

 

Sure, Flug would never shout, curse or yell at the eldritch, as he treasured the life he still had. But nonetheless, he would try to argue about the ridiculous plans of his own boss.

 

They would use words that hurt each other in the middle of it, and they would get pissed with the situation. But Flug knew things had to be done, so he almost always ignored the discussion and went back to work.

 

In the next morning, he wouldn’t make his boss a cup of coffee, he wouldn’t prepare an evening tea or remind the man about his schedules like he’s used to. He would ignore the creature and just keep working.

 

He wouldn’t get an apology back, but he could see the hidden apologies in Black Hat’s gestures. The falling pen on the ground reappearing over his desk, the dark blanket over his shoulders on a cold day, the fact that he wakes up on his bed instead of waking up over his workbench.

 

They wouldn’t talk about what happened, but they would get back to normal - because that way was better.

 

It was…  _ insurance. _ For  _ both _ of them.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-  

 

Once, weird things happened.

 

They were at a convention. For Villains.

 

Black Hat Organization was one of the biggest corporations to expose there. Even with fewer products than in its early days, they had powerful shit, resources and a huge network working under Black Hat’s shoe sole.

 

And, like every time, they were making a huge amount of money out of minor-though-rich villains.

 

Business was doing good enough. Flug was dealing with a few general customers while Black Hat was dealing with some big-named ones.

 

Then, it happened.

 

Another villain had the _ audacity  _ of question the price of the scientist himself - which angered Flug, but he didn’t curse the guy as he much wanted to.

 

“I’m not buyable.” He replied, matter-of-factly.

 

“Not even  _ rentable _ ?” The ridiculous man, wearing rings and too much makeup, asked again, trying his hardest to make his intentions even more obvious.

 

“ _ What _ \--N-no, I’m  _ not _ .” He answered, offended. Looking at Black Hat sitting somewhere behind him talking to another customer.

 

“Not even for one  _ night _ ?” He tried again, winking for the slim, white, face-hidden best scientist the weaponry market had ever seen. “I  _ do _ pay well.”

 

Flug frowned at the man, pinching the middle of his eyebrows in tiredness and stress.

 

“Look, I  _ get _ what you are really wanting here,” Flug said, sighing. “But,  _ honestly _ , even if you succeed in arranging it - It’s physically impossible for it to happen unless you want your dick completely covered with fourth-degree  _ burns _ .”

 

The scientist tried his hardest to make the man give up on the idea. Because, really, he already hurt too many one-night-stands.

 

“ _ Oh my~ _ ” The other villain replied, clearly taken back by the news. “Are you a monster’s sanctuary, honey?”

 

The question was weird, and Flug was really confused - what was he talking about?

 

But, in seconds, a taloned dark hand reached a few papers between them over the expositor and Flug shivered instinctively, seeing those sharp talons flickering on the light of the place.

 

“I need a few more of  _ these _ ,” Black Hat said, sending a serious stare to both of them - especially to the other villain, clearly apprehensive to be under such intense glare. “Interested in some weapon, Mr. Delabary?” Asked the eldritch, eyes thin like a reptile about to bite someone’s head off. “Shall I demonstrate the capacity of our newest one, on your fine bicolor overcoat?”

 

The other villain swallowed dry, uneasy, averting eye contact.

 

“I’d rather  _ not _ , Lord Black Hat.” He answered, politely, giving his farewell to the scientist promising to pass again sometime later.

 

Flug waved back and frowned - still confused and much more curious nonetheless.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-  

 

Internet was a marvelous place.

 

It could teach your things you never knew  _ existed _ .

 

Although it didn’t explain what a ‘Monster’s Sanctuary’ is, it explained a few other things.  Flug, for instance, discovered what were all those tattoos that seemed to travel and change shapes all over his body, and how to  _ tame them _ .

 

The scientist trained for days - in front of a mirror - and finally succeeded on learning how to make them freeze and pause for exactly 23 minutes.

 

He could barely control his enthusiasm to test if it really worked during sex - so he told Black Hat he was going to the market and left the mansion without a single glance back, however, he went straight to  _ another kind of place _ . 

 

He found a random guy in some underground bar less than half an hour later and invited him over to a hotel.

 

The scientist was so happy he didn’t even control his voice volume and dirty talk. He didn’t realize how he needed  _ that _ . 

 

Just like he needed  _ water _ after their second round.

 

Flug enjoyed the maximum he could, and even gave the man one of his best blowjobs, because he felt  _ sorry _ for the man.

 

He only knew how to control the burn, not the unconditional death.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-  

 

For some reason, Black Hat was seeming a lot  _ angrier _ .

 

The weather was clean, so, sure, he would undoubtedly be irritated and mad about it - but not this rate of rage.

 

Black Hat was fuming in  _ hatred _ .

 

Flug, though, was much better. Really, he was satisfied and prepared for long periods of unceasing work. After his morning cup of coffee, he felt like he could build  _ anything _ .

 

He’s glad he had controlled himself enough to not upgrade one of his robots for a mechanical sex machine (he was seriously thinking on it at some point).

 

Deep down he feels bad for the people that end up dead after a few hours of departure from the hotel - but, honestly, most of him doesn’t give a shit.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-  

 

“Sir, may I ask you a question?”

 

It was a saturday evening, a cold one, Flug was preparing him a hot beverage to warm his stressed body and heavy eyelashes, then, Black Hat showed up out of nowhere, sitting in the table grumbling something.

 

Flug saw him reading a newspaper and started to pour another cup of the beverage for his boss as well. 

 

The question was made after a few minutes in silence - with Flug admiring the view outside of the windows and of his own employer turning the paper pages of the news. 

 

Black Hat, after realizing what was asked, arched an eyebrow and send the scientist a suspicious look, but nonetheless, he took another sip of his beverage and grant Flug the permission.

 

“What’s a  _ monster's sanctuary _ ?”

 

Flug never had the audacity of laughing in front of his boss, but the look and expression on Black Hat were too much for him not to. It scared him a bit that this subject made him gap and lose half of the liquid inside his mouth in a sudden cough - Indian chai sliding the edges of the eldritch’s mouth mixed with his green saliva.

 

He was absolutely surprised and clearly uncomfortable.

 

Flug was mesmerized.

 

“Where did you heard it?” The villain asked, serious, cleaning his lips and glaring at the goggles of his curious scientist.

 

Flug bit his own lips before thinking on what to answer.

 

“ _ Internet. _ ”

 

Black Hat squinted his eyes and glared at his employee from under the brim of his top hat.

 

“ _ Flug _ .”

 

The doctor  _ does _ have problems with lies and going against Black Hat wishes. It was a passive reaction since the beginning of everything - he’s just…  _ unable _ to insisting on lying from him.

 

His hands shook when he thought of answering truthfully.

 

“... Mr. Delabary.”

 

Black Hat growled like an animal in displease. His eyes, just like a ferrous feline, were thin and scary. He stood from his chair quickly, approaching the scientist who had stopped sipping his tea and was barely upright, body previously being comfortably supported by the kitchen bench instead of sitting like a normal human being.

 

The eldritch’s taloned hands gripped at Flug’s arms and turned his around, making the scientist shout scared and almost dropping his beverage.

 

He pulled Flug’s shift away from the human’s nape to look at the creamy skin - probably not seeing or finding what he was looking for, Black Hat turned Flug back to stare at his face while asking.

 

“ **Where did he bite you?** ”

 

Flug frowned pretty lost.

 

“B-bite? Wh-- _ what _ ?” His voice got a higher tune, flush crawling all up his face. “H-he--  _ no _ ,  _ never _ !”

 

Flug’s face was redder than necessary, especially with Black Hat’s so close to him like he was.

 

Black Hat gripped the beginning of Flug’s long sleeved shirt and  _ ripped it _ . Like it was thin silk instead of wool. Exposing Flug’s flushed chest to the outside, milky skin getting shivers from the cold weather, hardening his nipples and the small patch of pubic hair leading to the inside of Flug’s pants.

 

The scientist shouted embarrassed, completely ashamed, trying to cover his skin from the temperature, from Black Hat’s hands and eyes - from  _ everything _ . 

 

Flug doesn’t show his body unnecessarily. It wasn’t a situation he was comfortable to expose himself. Of course, he got lost, embarrassed and pissed.

 

The eldritch, though, didn’t let him flinch again, manhandling the man to different positions so he could study the man’s skin thoroughly - checking every single mark.

 

The scientist begged him for warmth, going as far as seeking the own warmth coming from the eldritch while he was analyzing his employee’s sides - tightening his arms around the burn wood scented coat of the villain.

 

Black Hat freed the man a moment later, taking his own coat off and giving it to the human, who clenched his fists on it and hugged the fabric like the most precious warm blanket ever.

 

“Did he try fucking you?” Black Hat asked again, taking a step back and just watching his employee shake because of the temperature.

 

Flug blushed again with the question, shame filling the human’s pride. Well, the man invited him over a few times, his intentions were obvious, but no...

 

He shook his head denying. They never slept together.

 

Black Hat hummed, hand to his chin - thinking.

 

“I-it was j-jjust a a-qu-question, s-si-sir.” Teeth hitting each other because of the coldness, Flug tried to explain.

 

The eldritch didn’t understand what Flug tried to say, so he approached again the human buttoning his own coat over the slim body of his employee and sharing some body heat while doing it. Flug instinctively pressed his forehead into the well-built chest of the eldritch, enjoying the warmth coming from his supernatural body.

 

Black Hat didn't push him away 

 

“He commented…” Flug said, more like whispered, against the demon’s chest, adoring how hot it was. “Asking if I was one.”

 

Black Hat frowned, his gestures stopped for a second.

 

Flug got nervous without realizing why.

 

“W-what does it mean?”

 

The eldritch didn’t answer, instead, he fastly stroked Flug's arms and shoulders to ignite some warmth, strongly. And, once he finished warming the doctor again, he took the now much more cold mug on the kitchen counter and lent it back to the human.

 

Then, as Flug opened his mouth again to question the creature, he saw Black Hat leaving the place.

 

Without an answer.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

It took Flug a while to realize that Black Hat's touches didn't hurt him.

 

So… the curse affected everyone besides the demon who cast It….

 

Hm. 

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

What happened that made Flug realize it, was the constant situations that ended up making them get closer somehow.

 

In the morning Flug would give his boss the daily cup of coffee, feeling slight touches on his fingers when they exchanged the beverage.

 

Throughout the day, Black Hat would stop by the lab and question Flug about some new invention, idea or ordering. Sometimes a hand would be in Flug's shoulder, sometimes a pat on the top of his paper mask would indicate the employer didn't want to go too quickly about the details because Black Hat wasn't that uses to scientific shit, and, most of the times, a taloned hand would hold the nape of the scientist while the eldritch approached closer to take a better look of the program on the screen or the prototype on the bench.

 

When that happened Flug was certain that - for some weird reason - Black Hat would sniff him.

 

Over the months, Flug got used to it.

 

Maybe a little too much, since he'd caught himself thinking which perfume would be better to use each day.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

A long time later, Flug started to feel strange. 

 

_ Stranger _ .

 

His organism was fine but  _ he wasn't _ .

 

His mouth would fill with saliva every time Black Hat would get close to him. In the bathroom, he started to please himself more. His genital was lonely, longing attention.

 

And he started  _ liking _ Black Hat.

 

Desire him like he would desire a hot man in his middle twenties willing to fuck Flug all night long.

 

He was wanting that and  _ more _ .

 

He was wanting Black Hat to lay beside him in a bed and caress Flug's back while waiting for him to sleep. He wanted to kiss the eldritch's lips without reason and just because he wanted to feel It pressed against his.

 

Flug was liking Black Hat  _ romantically _ .

 

It may have happened because Flug was  _ single _ for over 45 years. And  _ lonely _ since 5.0.5. died. 

 

It took him more than 37 years of servitude to realize that he always had  _ something _ for the eldritch. But he honestly thought it was  _ admiration _ .

 

However, all that... didn't  _ matter _ ...

 

In fact, he knew it will be  _ hell _ to ignore these feeling for all eternity because Black Hat would never like him back.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Flug got speechless when he found out what being a Monster's Sanctuary meant.

 

Who told him was a random demon he met in a bar once and was now sharing a bed with.

 

The demon knew about It. About the  _ curse _ . 

 

He saw Flug's tattoos and almost ran away - if it wasn't for the scientist's  _ skills _ on deducting supernatural being's instinctive urges to  _ flee _ when confronted with uncomfortable subjects, he would probably be in the dark until today.

 

Thankfully he was quite  _ pro _ in guessing the demon's movements when trying to  _ escape _ .

 

“You are... _branded_.” The guy explained, embarrassed. “That’s not _usual_ to see a creature from hell doing it nowadays, it's a pretty _traditional_ _custom_ , very _old_ \- in the time we were yet called monsters by society.”

 

Flug was honestly surprised and astonished by that. He wasn't completely sure what the verb meant, but thankfully the demon continued like he knew those words weren't enough to explain it all.

 

“It’s not romantic like a  _ bond _ .” He said seriously. “This shit was created thousands of years before people decided to come up with a less… harsh method of  _ engagement _ .”

 

Flug's eyes were shining like the words were somehow  _ Nice _ . But the demon knew It  _ wasn't _ \- so he slowly tried to explain without scaring the scientist.

 

Although he tried - he couldn't. 

 

“He marked your body as his... Particular  _ Livestock _ .”

 

Nothing like a resource...

 

More like  _ cattle _ . 

 

Flug… didn't know what to say after that.

 

He just… wasn't in the mood for sex anymore.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The scientist tried to talk about it, but Black Hat wouldn't let him.

 

Every time Flug had time and freedom to start the conversation, the eldritch would flee faster than Flug's foresee skills.

 

Sighing at himself tiredly, the human would get going with his life. Expecting that someday they would have guts to talk about It.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Flug was stuck in his  _ forties _ \- he didn't age.

 

It was thankfully a good enough year to still find willing people to sleep with.

 

Since his feeling for the eldritch was getting stronger by the year, he decided he would free all the ridiculous excitement throughout moans and screams of pleasure while riding random guys dicks wishing it was a tentacle instead.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Almost 3 years had passed. Flug never got a proper chance to question Black Hat about the Sanctuary deal.

 

Their life remained as always.

 

Black Hat was a needy boss. He didn't know how to organize his daily life without Flug's neat agenda plans for them.

 

The scientist got these small details over the years.

 

He never realized in the early days, but it was clear to him that Black Hat was a dependent person.

 

And, like a person without  _ the greed _ of something, Black Hat would wait - every fucking day - for Flug's daily routine to start, take the cup of coffee in hands and dismiss the scientist just to his merry way.

 

But somethings Flug didn't know for sure.

 

Like…

 

What would Black Hat do if he vanished too?

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Shit happened once.

 

The ultimate villain was shouting at his scientist things Fug couldn’t comprehend.

 

Black Hat was too angered. Too pissed and in  _ rage _ .

 

First, he was shouting at Flug about some delayed work. About his constant  _ leavings _ . 

 

Then, about his  _ promiscuity _ .

 

Flug frowned at him, worried about what else was in the middle. Black Hat was shouting like he  _ knew _ what happens every time he leaves the mansion. Like he could tell when Flug comes back after a good fuck or just the grocery.

 

Flug flinched in shame, wanting a hole in the ground to swallow him up. Finally realizing how perverted it looked like.

 

Then, Black Hat was shouting at Flug about his  _ condition _ , about his unquestionable  _ servitude _ , about his slavery and about his undying urge to be something he was  _ not _ anymore.

 

He was not _ human  _ anymore. 

 

Immortals are not  _ humans _ .

 

He was  _ alive _ because of Black Hat’s magic. He should start acting as he  _ appreciated _ it.

 

Flug cried. He sobbed and whimpered long sad cries.

 

He wanted to shout back, to curse in reply, because he never asked any of _ that _ \-- he never asked Black Hat to  _ keep _ him alive-- He never asked Black Hat to  _ make _ him his Anchor and Sanctuary-- He never told Black Hat to magically chain and bond him into an eternal life-- He never wished Black Hat to  _ depend _ on him as he did--

 

He never wished to be marked like a freaking  _ Livestock-- _

 

_ “I never wished for any of these!!” _

 

He wanted Black Hat to get over this ridiculous wall of pride he had built and face the  _ consequences _ of  _ his doing _ . 

 

Of this weird bizarre  _ bonding _ .

 

If he wanted Flug to be his Sanctuary, for the last of his days - he needed to take responsibility!

 

His mind was still human. His needs were still human’s. Even though he claims that Flug wasn't!

 

He needed air, he needed water, he needed food and company like any other  **_human_ ** . 

 

He wanted to be by Black Hat’s side, not because he depends on him as the eldritch does - but because he liked the eldritch!

 

He sleeps with other guys, because the only guy he  _ wants to sleep with _ doesn't even recognize him as a  _ human _ !!!

 

When he found out about the marks, he wanted to  _ stay _ , to understand this confusing engagement that covers his skin and try to make the eldritch understand this  _ feeling _ . 

 

But Black Hat never explains anything - should he just give up and  _ leave _ ?!

 

The scientist wanted to scream all this at his face, but Flug honestly  _ couldn’t _ .

 

Black Hat was holding his wrist, preventing him from running away while saying those shit. He deepened his voice while telling Flug how daring and filthy he thought the scientist was - sleeping with different people every month.

 

How… maculated and  _ sully _ he became.

 

Big tears were dropping down from Flug’s goggles while he was shaking.

 

Black Hat’s firm grip on his wrist was releasing slowly, long dark fingers touching Flug’s arms all the way up while listening to his hiccups and apologies. The scientist could feel the close proximity of his boss’ face near his neck and taloned hands sliding to his back.

 

Unexpectedly, he was hugged. 

 

A firm, warm  _ hug _ .

 

But Black Hat disappeared like smoke the moment Flug realized he was whispering silly questions between the apologies - like ‘ _what_ _are you doing to me?’_

 

_ ‘Do you even want me here?’ _

 

_ ‘Why can't we just talk about  _ **_this_ ** _?’ _

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-  

 

Flug left the mansion one night, and didn't come back for five days.

 

Black Hat had burned half of the city down to ashes looking for him, but couldn’t find the man.

 

He put a price on his head, prizing highly any villain that could bring him back  _ alive _ .

 

Five days later Flug came back on his own, not looking the boss in the eyes. He went straight to his lab sending cold words over his shoulder.

 

“I am  _ human _ , you want it or not. I still have  _ needs _ . And if you are not helping me with them, I  _ will _ find people that want to.”

 

Flug didn't regret a word said.

 

Black Hat vanished for the whole day after that.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 

 

When his phone rang for a second time with the hardly ever played ringtone, he answered with a frown, already presuming the worst.

 

_ “Good, you are awake.” _

 

The voice of a familiar old acquaintance sounded through the speakers.

 

Flug put the screwdriver down on his bench, fastly trying to understand the reason of Abu calling him - as the smart person he is, he figured out in less than a second later.

 

“So he’s with you, I suppose.”

 

The deep hoarse voice laughed, well-humored with the doctor’s fast realization, but Flug could listen to the person  _ sigh sadly _ right after that.

 

_ “Actually, I wasn’t really invited this time.”  _ The old man said, shrugging, and somehow  _ offended _ .  _ “I just happen to be in the same bar with Mojo Jojo.” _

 

Humming, Flug rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He’s been working since morning and it had already passed midnight.

 

“Who is he with?” The scientist asked while looking for his keys. He’ll probably need to change closes before going there, the  _ depths _ tended to be colder than one would believe.

 

After a moment of side chatting, the hoarse voice answered back.

 

_ “I guess it’s Bill Cipher.” _

 

Flug’s hand instinctively went to his face, face palming himself in distress - he groaned.

 

“How many bottles are in their table?” The scientist questioned while taking the lab coat off and putting a long-sleeved red-sweatshirt over his head.

 

The man on the other side, hold off the phone away for a second to chat one more time to another person, probably discussing with Mojo Jojo about the number of bottles.

 

_ “Hmmm, we can’t be sure,” _ He said, slowly, thinking on how to explain.  _ “...your boss keeps eating the empty ones like appetizers.” _

 

And that was to clue for Dr. Flug to end the call and start another one while entering his particular economical airplane - starting the engines.

 

Flug knew well the location of the bar, which didn’t take him more than an hour to reach the destination, including the time he had to spend picking the Pine Tree boy in California.

 

Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher was  _ not _ in a similar situation as Flug and his own boss - they were chained by a pact rather than a contract. Dipper wasn’t a slave to his demon’s wishes. They were… interconnected by the soul. 

 

Like a marriage that happened in the middle of a  _ bargain _ . A life-covenant they were obliged to sign... for peace or something.

 

Flug doesn’t really care about the real deal.

 

The bar was as full as a high-class bar could be, dim light, neat and clean, except, really, for those nasty villains that insisted on appearing there.

 

At the moment Flug entered the place, he could sense the  _ uncomfortable mood _ \- which means his presence was already noticed by most of the villains and probably his boss himself. He nodded at the bartender that waved in greeting - already an acquaintance of the scientist.

 

Dipper Pines, the now barely adult man, still addicted to the supernatural, came right behind him already riled up, probably looking everywhere for the known triangular shape of his own demon floating around or the golden yellow hair and blazer of his human form. He was shaking a little with the low temperature of the place, and his face was redder because of it. But, with frowned eyebrows, he seemed determined.

 

Flug looked back at the barman for a second, and the man pointed to the second floor. A more private room for supervillains and politicians.

 

He nodded and started for the stairs.

 

Indeed, Abu and Mojo Jojo were there, and both shared a knowing look with Flug as he entered the private room. But once Dipper entered the place he made a beeline for the main table - a pretty one, wooden, with big comfortable oval armchairs as seats - where Bill Cipher, in his human form, and a merely unkempt Black Hat (without his coat, with one-third unbuttoned social shirt and tieless) was sitting. The eldritch was swinging the ice on his glass, obviously ignoring the presence of them.

 

Bill, though, greet them.

 

“ _ Great _ , the subjects have arrived!”

 

Once approaching, Flug listened to the Pines boy shout something at the golden demon and saw the other one flinch a little with the sudden insults. He didn’t think about what the words meant, but it looked like the dream demon deserved some of the offenses.

 

Although, saying that was obvious. The fact that Black Hat and Bill Cipher would share the same table and drink together, was strictly linked to the condition that they both fucked up and was feeling bad about it, or needed to inebriate themselves so they wouldn’t have strength enough to do something stupid solely by urges. 

 

They happened to only enjoy each other companies when they were both feeling  _ miserable _ \- for some reason Flug never understood.

 

Bill Cipher shouted back at his human something, defending himself. Explaining his  _ reasons _ .

 

And Black Hat would only watch and drink from his glass. Not a single feeling of remorse on his face.

 

But Flug knew better.

 

Like always.

 

The younger man crossed his arms and sighed, staring back at the sad  _ sad  _ demon.

 

“I  _ forgive _ you.” The words sounded like cold silk falling over a sensible skin. Deep, sending shivers to everyone that listened to their fight. “But I _ swear to god, _ if you ever do it again--!!”

 

As emotional as it can be seeing people hugging off their fight, they weren’t in a place appropriate for it. There were villains everywhere - superpowered bad guys that could kill you in your sleep. You shouldn’t show weakness in front of them.

 

Coughing in a fist, Flug tried to call for their attention. Which made Dipper untie his way out of the embrace and step away from the dream demon.

 

“I-I’ll be outside.” He said a bit flustered, feeling once again cold, walking back to the door.

 

Bill Cipher sent the black eldritch man a look and joined his human, giving him the golden warm coat to use, and leaving the room.

 

At this, many eyes were back at the scientist. Which nothing did since then.

 

Flug took a deep breath in and sighed tired, looking at his boss.

 

Black Hat was averting his eyes.

 

Calmly, as to not be too forward, the scientist took the seat beforehand occupied by the dream demon and waited, for Black Hat to finish his glass.

 

Once he did it, he stood from the armchair and put back his coat. Just when he was back onto his feet he looked back at Flug, by the corner of his eye.

 

The scientist only blinked back at him,  _ waiting _ .

 

Black Hat sighed. Pinching the middle of his eyes.

 

“Stop looking at me like  _ this _ .” He said between teeth. “I’m  _ not _ apologizing.”

 

Arching an eyebrow, the doctor blinked not amused by the stubbornness of his boss.

 

“Might start packing, then.” He raised from his own armchair, walking calmly at the door.

 

Black Hat's fist hit the wooden table, taking all the attention.

 

“You are  _ forbidden _ .”

 

Flug blinked, trying to decipher if the position of rage was solely hatred or a mix of despair and urgency.

 

“I want to  _ talk _ .” Crossing his arms on his chest, Flug tried his best serious face. They were calling too much attention, so leaving was the better plan. “I'll meet you in the mansion.”

 

And said that, Flug left the building.

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


When Black Hat appeared in the kitchen, Flug was already there preparing them both a warm drink. When the scientist finished, he placed both cups in the kitchen’s table and sat on the chair in front of the door.

 

While the eldritch was seriously thinking if he wanted to stay or not, Flug would only sip his tea slowly, not taking his eyes away from the dark creature.

 

Just like he’d press a specific unwanted subject with one of the temperamental students on BHO’s academy for villains. Eyes firm and direct, not amused, but prepared for the worst.

 

Black Hat sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Stop being such a snob, Flug.”

 

Putting the cup down on the table, after a long drink - The doctor sighed tiredly.

 

_ Heartwarming confused _ .

 

“Jefecito, I honestly have no idea what’s going on.” He confessed, pinching the middle of his eyes in frustration. “First, I thought everything was ok as long as I do my work properly - but--” He took a deep breath in and kept going. “But then you clearly started to demand a little bit too much from me.  _ I am human _ . I may not age anymore because of whatever you did to me, but I have the needs of any other human being.” He didn’t stop, as the first words started to flee his mouth, the easier it was to confess the rest of it all at once. “I like the organization, and I like you. I want to be here, but it’s difficult after  _ so many years _ . Things get too repetitive and I start seeking something more than just the usual shit I was used to in the beginning- I-I seek  _ a personal life _ , I seek  _ sex _ , I seek  _ romance and love _ , I seek all of these, b-but I also don’t want to leave you here alone.”

 

Black Hat only stared at him, nothing could be deducted from his stoic face.

Before Flug started to cry again in frustration, he decided to continue.

 

“I’ve learned these marks all over my body are  _ bad _ , and that it’s a branding way of preserving me from interacting with anyone else-- but that’s  **not** the proper way of keeping me here!”

 

“What is, then?”

 

The question was made so abrupt that Flug almost shook a bit in surprise.

 

Black Hat was with crossed arms, looking at him from the other side of the table - he hadn’t even touched the cup of tea Flug had made for him.

 

“W-well…” The scientist blushed, not expecting to answer in such a way.

 

_ What're his necessities regarding the eldritch again??? _

 

Hitting both hands on the table, Black Hat inclined his body to look the man from above - Pressing words being put against the human.

 

“What do you need from me, for the _rest of your life_ , that will make you  **_stay_ ** , Doctor?”

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


The alarm went out, loud noises could be heard throughout the building.

 

Krang, the brain-squid-looking alien terrorist with nefarious plots to take over the world, known to always fail because of four pizza-addicted mutant tortoises which have ninja skills, fastly picked his phone to call the Black Hat Organization.

 

He was in need of another set of Krang-robots from Dr. Flug, and also a backup escape plan, but no one answered. He looked down at the calendar on the bottom corner of his computer and sighed, turning off the phone.

 

It was  _ Friday _ .

 

For some reason no villain could come up with - Black Hat Organization never attend clients on _Fridays_.

 

Krang’s plan failed again that day.

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Meanwhile, on HatCity, Flug was happily resting his head on Black Hat’s chest, enjoying his warmth, eyes watching a movie on the television while the eldritch would either watch together or nap, dark fingers and some talons caressing Flug’s hair and scalp mindlessly.

 

The doctor would rub his own cheeks on the man’s exposed skin from time to time like he wanted to purr in delight.

 

His answer delayed a bit to come - that day when they talked. But, in the end, h e asked Black Hat to give him a _day_. 

 

He said he wanted a day of the week - to reserve the morning, the afternoon  _ and the night _ all for  _ them _ , but mainly for  _ Flug _ to rest and cuddle with his boss.

 

He didn’t ask of the man’s heart. But he asked for a tiny bit of  _ fondness _ on  _ this _ specific day.

 

Tranquility, fondness, care, fun, entertainment.  And, sometimes, a little bit  _ more _ ...

 

“Sir?” Called the scientist, raising his cheek a bit to look up at the man’s calm expression.

 

The eldritch hummed in reply.

 

“Can we have sex after the movie?”

 

For a moment, Black Hat only caressed the man’s head and gave him a look from under the brim of his hat. Flug only blinked back in reply, face getting hot with the flush that delayed to rise - even with  _ it _ happening before, asking for the eldritch to actually do it was always a little embarrassing.

 

The eldritch hummed in reply once more, nodding.

 

The human kissed the dark skin under his chin and rested his head on it again, feeling Black Hat’s fingers play with his hair again.

 

Yeah, he would  _ stay _ .

 

Maybe not forever, but as long as they keep this mood working.


End file.
